


Bite. Snikt. Nap. Repeat.

by WritingManiac



Series: A Sniktlings Family [3]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Daken's a Melodramatic Asshole, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Logan's going to get stabbed a lot, M/M, Other, Snikt, Spider-Fluff Spider-Fluff Climbs The Walls Chews Daken's Stuff...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingManiac/pseuds/WritingManiac
Summary: This segment is just another fluff section where I'll randomly be putting everyday things/ideas or even deleted scenes I had for Bite.Stab.Teethe Repeat, or its sequel, Bite. Snikt. Teethe. Repeat. (Man I need to get more creative with titles)In here there might be drawings, some interactions with characters for just fun, or even introspection/reflection of things past. Something I've considered putting in here is a previously deleted time travel concept I had where Daken got a brief glimpse of Spider-Fluff's future where she would appear as an adult, for better or worse.Again, this series was never meant to be taken too seriously, and everyone can feel free to place their own head-canons/ideas into this kind of universe, because I purposefully try to make some things a little vague. Really, with all the angst there is in comics, just have fun with this.Thank you for reading, and please check out the rest of the works here on Archive of Our Own! (:*Note: As of 4/20/2019, adding some extra fluff/angst between major chapters that had previously been scrapped.





	1. Fate and Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko and a previous acquaintance let bygones be bygones.

**Akiko Laura Howlett was a lot of things, and many of those things she was still figuring out. That was okay though, because she knew her father was figuring out who he was too, and what little she knew so far, everyone took their own time to do these kinds of things. Before all of this, her life had felt like forever surrounded by four walls, and within such a short time, overwhelmingly everything in her world had changed. She learned all new kinds of colors and smells and sensations, and she met all kinds of new people, including Chichi. He was lost too though, and like her, he was hurt, and confused. There were times they were separated even when they were together, where her mind would wander and get lost, and she had no doubt it happened to him to. Maybe, actually going to those places might help him find out where he needed to be. Maybe, once he  got there, he'd come back for her.**

**No, he would come back for her. Akiko knew he would. In the meantime, she needed to be like him, and discover her own path, which was easier said than done.**

Clarice and Broo and Quentin and Idie were all in class, and she was the youngest one in the Institute. Her grandpa was a teacher, so he couldn't exactly stay with her at the moment, and there were very few adults around because, well, they were all teachers. Well, except for a few. Akiko wasn't sure why the card guy was at the mansion if he wasn't a teacher, but he was humming a strange tune as he made cards float in the air. Her nose twitched, wrinkling as she caught his scent once more. He smelled both like cigarettes, and like something sweet. Was he wearing perfume? It always got stronger around the lady with the white stripe in her hair.

He chuckled, "Maybe we ought to call you 'kitty', p’tite poupée. With that position and the way you're glowering, you're acting just like a little cat about to pounce. Should I be more careful about those claws of yours than I thought I would be?"

She narrowed her eyes, signing, " _Why are you calling me a little bitch?"_

The weird stinky one cackled, "Oh no, no. P’tite poupée means, 'little doll.' I was just complimenting you on how cute you were. I'll have to come up with a different nickname."

Akiko pursed her lips, adjusting her seating so she was less "catlike". He smiled, and offered his hand. "I don't think I introduced myself earlier. My name is Remy, Remy Lebeau. What is yours?"

She hesitated, glancing between her hands and touching her throat. Remy seemed to understand her dilemma.

"I don't know all sign language, but I know how to read fingerspelling? And we have some writing tools here too. You can uh, write, right?" Her shoulders slagged with relief, and she signed more freely. Her writing still left a lot to be desired (it was atrocious) but she would adapt. "That's a lovely name. By the way, did you like my cards? I kept the one you uh, 'signed'?"

He raised up the card she had punctured the day she first arrived at the Xavier Institute, her cheeks flushing before guilt filled her expression. He snorted, "Oi, don't apologize. I got mad at your dad, and you believed you were protecting him, right?"

She nodded, and he took it out of the deck, handing it to her. He leaned over, pointing out the figures as he explained them to her. "Tell you what, I'll explain a few things about cards to you. What I have here is a 'standard fifty-two' deck. That means there's fifty two cards in this stack of cards."

As he spoke, the cards began flying, some sparkling, causing her to gape and eyes to widen. He grinned without her noticing, glad she was taking some delight in the show. "Now, here you've got what are called 'four suits'. That just means there's four specific groups of cards that wears these fancy kinds of markings. You've got the spade, which is like the kind used for gardening, or you might better think of it as a really pointy arrow."

That made the toddler giggle a little, and Gambit's smile softened, just as the glow around the cards did. "Then you've got the clubs, which are three leaf clovers, a type of plant that's really lucky."

He reached behind her ear and pulled out said plant, causing her to blink and look around. She pat some locks of her hair, trying to figure out where the clover had come from. Gambit snickered, "And while you'll never see it in a deck of cards, the luckiest clover you'll ever see, is the four leaf kind, 'cause that's the rarest of all. It's a mutant, just like you and me."

Her eyes widened as he pulled his thumb back to show the fourth leaf on the clover that had been hidden somewhere she couldn't see, and tucked it behind her ear. Winking, he returned to their lesson, the two starting to get lost in the discussion of hearts and diamonds. It was during that time, she figured out why he might change his scent a lot around his Queen of Hearts. It was also after that lesson, that Rogue found herself under a sprig of three leaf clovers, and Gambit was strangely both amused and flustered as he had to explain to Akiko why it wasn't quite the same thing as mistletoe.

...

..

.

Rogue kissed him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I got rid of this scene was because while it was fun to write, the story was really supposed to be around Daken and this began to focus around Akiko. As much as I like my OC, in the original story primarily, I did not want to focus on her too much, because the idea was to have Daken build characterization.
> 
> The reason a large part of that focus has shifted in the sequel, is because we have at least a general idea of Daken's past and what may come back to bite him (essentially what his fears might be). I'll still have his POV on them, but I realized while I was writing the original piece, that without delving more into Akiko's POV in the sequel, we wouldn't be able to understand her as much as one may like, and she'd be even more of a possible Mary Sue than some might perceive her to be. I'm very reluctant to have that focus change, but the sequel is about the Wolverine Clan's POV, which includes Akiko's.


	2. Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Akiko bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I didn't have this in the original fic was because I wanted to focus on Daken's characterization and perspective, and for the sequel it really did need some more of Akiko's POV and involvement because she's growing to become truly part of his world, and his world does hold danger.
> 
> For this deleted scene though, I thought it would be interesting to see how Logan would be able to handle being around someone as young as Akiko. He's definitely had experience dealing with and arguable raising kids with mutant abilities, even if they're not his own, but not really toddlers to preschoolers.

**James "Logan" Howlett was a lot of things, but the one thing he never quite knew how to be was a parent. He hadn't been there when Laura was made, or when Daken was born. He wasn't there for either or them, or really _any_ of his children when they needed him most, and for that guilt consumed him everyday. He never knew if there were more of them out there, and as awful as it sounded, he hoped there was no one waiting for him.**

**So, when he saw that little kid in the maze, he panicked because for the briefest of moments, he thought it was a ghost coming back to haunt him. He thought he'd lost his mind, truly. She looked so much like so many other faces he'd known, lives he'd lost, and she was the echo of things he could never forgive himself for. Hell, she had her father's, his son's, looks. Maybe, maybe that was also why it was hard not to care about her at first sight. She made him wonder about what could have been. She could never replace Daken, no one could, nor could she make up for anything he had done, but he hoped that if anyone out there was listening, that no one else close to Logan got hurt. He didn't want Laura or Gabby or Daken, or this little one to get hurt because of him.**

**He didn't know what he would do if that would happen.**

Logan glanced over at Akiko, watching as she turned yet another page in a biology book of all things, her eyes alight at the texts within. Broo moved next to her, talking about undersea life forms and using terms that Logan wasn't entirely able to follow along with. When Akiko also looked confused, Brook simplified the language, but while Akiko appeared more easily satisfied, Logan was still lost. Somehow, he was simultaneously filled with relief and dread about the speculation of how different they might be. He didn't want them to be alike, because he didn't want his children to have the problems he did, but at the same time, he also wanted to connect with her on some level.

She closed her book and after waving goodbye to Broo, toddled over to Logan without even looking at him. She barely even reached his waist, and he had to bend over as she tugged his hand forward, yanking him wordlessly outdoors. He yelped, bewildered as he followed her wordlessly. He had been doing his best to learn how to communicate with her, but sign language wasn't always an option. It looked like this was one of those times he needed to take a chance. Taking chances with anything always worried him, filled him with doubt, but...Oh god, please don't let this be a trap of some kind.

Akiko led him to small grassy patch near the makeshift baseball field where she made him and Daken play catch. Memories bittersweet filled his mind. He had lived at the school for decades, teaching so many children, and in all of the years he played there, he had never imagined he would be able to play a simple game of catch with a child of his own. Now? He tensed a little as his grandchild lopsidedly, awkwardly tossed him a baseball, a nervous smile on her face. He chuckled a little, his own anxiety washing away as he took in the sight of her missing tooth that was slowly filling back in, and that he wasn't the only one a little scared.

The badass wasn't ashamed to admit that he played possibly the most gentle game of catch in history when it came to playing with his grandkid, worried about hitting her in the nose...Again. He didn't mind the few times she missed, laughing as he pointed out how quickly he healed. She was still careful, and focused not to do it again. It made him proud to see the little kid so determined to do the right thing.

Still, even super-powered toddlers needed to sleep. He had heard she sounded like Pikachu (he'd seen parts of episodes of that rat while watching over little kids), but witnessing it as she yawned, was a whole 'nother experience altogether. It made him wonder what she'd sound like when she would get older. Carrying her inside, Logan rolled his eyes at the oohing, awing, and other similar remarks made by students and teachers. Akiko sleepily waved to some people, but was already starting to pass out of him.

"C'mon kid, you gotta wait for the bed, and you need to eat and clean and-"

Crap, she was already out. He shared a look with McCoy, who sighed, shrugging at Logan. Logan gave the other teacher a worried, pointed look, and McCoy snorted, laying a hand on the shoulder that Akiko wasn't snuggling on. "Not everyday has to follow an exact schedule, Logan. Just make sure that when she wakes up, that she gets the proper care she needs, okay? Get cleaned up, good meal...Basically what you know you  _should_ be doing for yourself."

"Don't make me stab you," Logan hissed under his breath, trying not to wake up his granddaughter.

Unfortunately, when he tried to tuck her in, he found out his grandkid had a strong grip, and he was wearing an outfit that he really, really didn't want to get rid of or risk getting "snikted". Grumbling under his breath, he lay down next to her, stiffening at first when she cuddled up to him, burrowing into his warmth. She made unintelligible mutterings, clinging tighter to him, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He pressed a button on his name tag twice, placing a finger over his mouth as Kurt and Kitty reluctantly entered the room. Kitty made a high pitched noise, bouncing on the heels of her feet, and Kurt...Kurt took a picture. Son of a bitch.

Logan glared, gesturing to the little fingers strangling his shirt and coat. Kitty snickered, "We'll let the Professor know, and Clarice and roost elsewhere, no worries."

Dammit, he felt like shit. He didn't mean to kick out Akiko's roommate. But, he felt a little bit better when Clarice appeared behind them, beaming at the sight, until she also took a picture. Logan managed to tactfully toss a pillow at them all, making them close the door.

Laying back down, he slowly relaxed, his eyes wandering over Akiko's features as she fell into deeper slumber, her fingers loosening. Gently, carefully, he placed two of his fingers into hers, and she gripped his hand instead. She was so small. Hesitant, he kissed the top of her head, and let himself fall asleep too.

It was the first night with dreams instead of darkness or nightmares that he could ever remember.

...

..

.

It was also from that moment on that Kurt called Akiko "bärchen" or "little bear", and when Kitty offered to get Akiko teddy bear pajamas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, when you're a parent and you're exhausted, and your little kid's exhausted too, they're like this giant heated water bottle or teddy bear that you can snuggle up to. 
> 
> Unfortunately some also kick you in the middle of the night (like in the face) and/or during nap time. There's also a point where the kids need to grow up, but while they're young...They're teddy bears.


	3. Alternate Spider-Fluff Meeting Loki Comedic Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very mature and crude jokes in this. Children are very blunt, and do not always consider the implications of what they're saying.
> 
> For example, I have younger siblings. They had drinks with maraschino cherries in them. In the restaurant, they kept saying, loudly, they were "popping cherries" in their drinks. They did not understand the inadvertent double entendre they were making at the time, or the adult connotations, but one may easily sympathize with my parent as to the latter's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny scenario I had in my head featuring Loki, Daken, and Akiko.  
> I might write something similar and/or with parallels later, but this is just something for giggles as of now.

"Chichi, who's the moose?"

The man with the horns was grimacing and his features were wrinkled, twitching as if he were constipated. Akiko would be more than glad to point out where the nearest bathroom was. "I am  _not_  a moose, you little...Child. I am Loki, god of mischief."

Akiko tilted her head, before turning to her father, "Norse? Right?"

Daken nodded, "That's right. Glad to see you're paying attention. Now, what do you know about Loki?"

"...He fucked a horse."

"I DID NOT!" Loki yelled out. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!"

The child just blinked, not even bothered. "You're gender-fluid, and very pretty too."

He turned red for a different reason. "...You think I'm pretty?"

"Yep," she commented. "Shouldn't the god of lies know when somebody's telling the truth?"

The god beamed, holding his chin, "So, what do you think of Thor?"

"Haven't met him," she said, squinting her nose in focus. "Isn't he a giant dick though? Since he's the god of fertility?"

While Loki was laughing, Daken sighed, "No honey, you're thinking of Priapus, sort of. Priapus was the one that enjoyed showing off his erection, from Greek Mythology. Thor's from Norse mythology, and he was the one with the hammer...Which could arguably be symbolic of the same thing."

"...So every time he swings his hammer around, does that mean he's swinging his-?" Akiko asked, resulting in Loki laughing louder, having to pound his fist into a wall nearby. "Er, Chichi? Is Mr. Loki all right?"

Her father was burying his face into one of his hands, "We're fine, little one. It's just, we'll never be able to get that image out of our heads now."

"Wait till I tell Stark. He'll need brain bleach."

Adults were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki told the Avengers.
> 
> Only Natasha was able to look the Norse God of Thunder straight in the face for the next two weeks without groaning or blushing.
> 
> Daken gained a new ally, and possible paramour.
> 
> Akiko kept getting mysterious gifts wrapped in silver and green paper, labeled with horns.
> 
> In text, it said, "Thank you for the endless laughter to come."
> 
> Smiling, Akiko wondered if she should tell him her favorite animal was.
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> She really liked Loki's horns, just as she liked moose.


	4. Daken's a Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this in Bite. Snikt. Teethe. Repeat., but it was interrupting a major arc and didn't seem to fit anywhere. This can still be considered canon regardless.

Katherine Pryde was grading homework assignments when she, yet again, found one labeled, "Akiko Howlett."

Grading Akiko's homework was always something attention-grabbing in one way or another. Someitmes, seeing through a kid's eyes could make someone groan, cry, or laugh. Seeing through a child's eyes could make a world of difference, or make someone wonder what they were thinking. With Akiko? It was always a little bit of everything at once, for better or worse. In most cases though, Akiko tended to go overboard with assignments to the point of doing too much.

Today's extra credit assignment: Pick your favorite mythological being and explain why you like it.

Kitty already regretted her decision. Tentatively turning the page, she sighed, slowly reading over the text, only to for her eyes to water a little, and to let out a small snort. Well, wasn't this one of the more pleasant assignments? Er, maybe more concerning ones? She would really need to have a talk with Logan and Daken.

* * *

 

_Akiko Howlett_

_Period 4_

_Ethics and Society_

_Professor_   _Katherine Pryde_

_XX-XX-20XX_

_My Favorite Mythological Being_

_by Akiko Howlett_

 

_To be honest, I'm still having some trouble understanding fact from fiction. Dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct, but I've seen them and fought them in the arctic. Dragons are supposed to not exist, but my teacher has one as a best friend. My uncle is said to look like a "devil," and though I know he's not, I'm pretty sure something like that still exists somewhere. "Mythos" means "belief" or "set of beliefs", and "ology" means the study of, so when you're supposed to pick a "mythological being", you're supposed to pick in one you believe in, not necessarily a fictional one by the standard of that definition. If I had to pick something to believe in, a **being**  to believe in, it would be my father. _

_I believe in Daken Akihiro, because he's a being who's been through hardship, and even if he's not perfect, he doesn't need to be. I'm still learning about the world, and I know I'll never understand it, so maybe I'll never understand him, but no one needs to. He is his own person, and just like everyone, we grow into who we need to be. He's helping me grow into someone, even if I don't know who that person is yet, and I'm content to see him take the time he needs too. We'll grow together, and that can us become stronger. I wonder if then we can both know the world a little bit better._

_However, if I'm absolutely pick a "fictional" creature, I must reiterate that I know practically nothing of the outside world. Apparently there's a place called Wakanda with a giant talking ghost panther goddess. I hear she's really pretty. Ororo met her once. Anyways, if I had to pick a favorite being in that kind of context, I guess it could be a siren, because a siren reminds me of my father. Sirens are really pretty, they seduce people, use them (usually by drowning them/eating them), and sing very prettily. I don't think a lot of people have heard Chichi sing, but he's really good at it. He used to sing me to sleep when I was younger. I think I drooled on him once. Chichi's also a bit of a flirt which is why he's a siren, and...He's still growing, so we're working on his other traits._

_My daddy's a very pretty mermaid._

* * *

 

 

Logan cackled and Daken pinched the bridge of his nose, telling himself to be patient.

Kitty held her chin. "Oh, don't worry Daken. You should see what she wrote about Logan."

Akiko's grandfather paled, while Daken smirked evilly, drawing his fingers together, "Please, do go on."

"Shit."


	5. ...From Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven brings a guest to the Institute, and Daken makes a friend.

Mystique stood by the woman as they watched from a distance where Daken and Akiko were laughing, playing around, and the woman chuckled when Akiko tackled Daken into the fallen leaves. Such sights still left Mystique with a bit of a migraine, the concept unfathomable, but at the same time, seeing Daken and Akiko smiling like that, well, she didn't think someone like Daken Akihiro had it in him. It made her wonder if there was some slight hope for all of them.

"So, that's her?"

The woman had a slight accent to her voice, and though she was far older than Akiko, if one listened, the timbre of it was slightly similar. There were also similar physical traits. It turned out Akiko's slightly darker skin wasn't just something from youth, but of true inheritance, as was the extra dimples and even a small pattern of freckles that dusted the cheeks and collarbone of the woman's skin. Mystique nodded, anxiety filling her as she tried to gauge what the woman would do. To her surprise, there was some sorrow in the aquaintence's expression, but also contentment.

"Ms. Darkholme, was it? I can't thank you enough for letting me be able to see my biological daughter but," she murmured, hesitating. Akiko's biological mother struggled, trying to find the right words as she returned her gaze to the father and daughter in the distance. Swallowing, she breathed, "It would be unfair to interfere in their lives as I am. Besides, when I donated my eggs I signed a contract, and I never go back on my word."

Raven frowned, "The contract they made you sign was under false pretenses. The fertility clinic-"

"I understand that  _now_ ," she sighed, exhaustion filling her features. "I may not have known it was a front back then, but I genuinely believed I was helping someone while earning money. I know I was young and naive, but, I still made a promise at least to myself that as long as my... _They_ , were safe and happy, I was willing to let them go."

She shuddered, "I was horrified when you told me what happened to the eggs I donated, and I'm glad nothing came from the others, but I was anxious about  _her_   well being, which was why I came. Seeing her healthy and, well, it at least looks like she's happy, and I hope she is...I'm content with that."

Mystique looked her in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay with that? Letting her go?"

"I'll gladly meet with her if she wants me to," Akiko's mother smiled softly. "But, I'm not a mutant. I'm not anything special really. I, I can't have anymore kids because of how that 'fertility clinic' botched up that operation, but I'm satisfied with adopting. My wife knows about my past, and I'll let her know about Akiko, without too many details about her identity of course, but otherwise, I'm not sure what I can offer the little tyke. Everything that she needs, her father and those he knows can give."

The woman hesitated, her cheeks brightening nervously, "Er,  _does_ she need anything? I can pay child support? Help fund for college? Maybe talk to some people I work with to help her get ahead in-?"

Raven Darkholme began laughing. She had been conflicted about ever contacting Akiko's mother upon finding her identity, but had felt it best to at least inform her. She had panicked when the mother wanted to see her daughter. Now? Now everything was falling into place just right for the first time in forever. Since when had it ever been like this? Akiko's mother was worrying, and Raven had to assure her that everything was all right.

"Well, there might be something you can get her."

Daken raised an eyebrow at Mystique when the shapeshifter gave Akiko a textbook on psychology and LGBT rights, asking her how she got a signed and original copy. Mystique just beamed, the only one there knowing why AKiko bore some resemblance to the author in the book. Or, at least she thought she was the only one...

* * *

 

Daken made sure Akiko and Mystique were inside when he followed the woman Mystique had been sneaking around with to her car. He knew who she was, but couldn't figure out why she and Raven would've been spying on him and Akiko. He called out her name, and she was startled at first, but after looking around, she exhaled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to take her away. I just, I wanted to see her."

His eyes widened. "You're-?"

She covered her mouth, then grimaced, "Oh, you uh, you don't know?"

Daken was pondering on what to do, his knuckles tightening while his heart pounded when he recalled her words. "You're, not here to take Akiko away?"

The mother of his child shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Then, why-?"

"She's yours, not mine," she uttered. "She, she's never really been mine. I, technically I gave her up long ago. I, years ago I went to donate my eggs to a fertility clinic to earn some money for college. All of my research, including reviews from doctors I'd met with suggested they were the best and most reliable I could work with. It turned out, that they were frauds."

"AIM," Daken said.

She nodded, hand tightening over her chest. "I thought it was a good way to make some money for college while helping someone else. Instead, now I can't have any more children of my own, and your daughter had a rough start from what I've understood." The woman didn't pay any attention to his surprise. "Listen, all I want is for her to be happy, and healthy. This is my fault, and, I don't think she'd ever be happy or healthy with me. I can't give her what she needs. I don't have powers, I don't know how to control them or use them and from what I've seen,  _you_ make her happy. Why on Earth would I ever take hat away from her?"

"...I'm not a good man."

She laughed, "I know exactly who you are, Daken Akihiro. I've gotten close to your claws before. I was in California during one of your escapades with the Runaways. You crashed a helicopter. The heat from it was massive."

He gaped, and she smirked. "I met my wife during that trip. Oddly enough, you were part of one of my fondest memories. I guess you could say you made it a little more exciting. Besides, at the time you took down a rather powerful criminal, didn't you?"

"It wasn't for anyone else's benefit," he stated coolly.

Akiko's mother merely grinned. "I don't doubt that, but there also has to be a reason for the Runaways to like you, for some of the other heroes I've seen to tolerate you, and for...Your daughter to adore you. Don't deny that she doesn't, it's clear in her eyes. She loves you. In fact, I'm willing to bet quite a few people do."

He decided to test something, just for curiosity. He leaned forward, cocking a brow, "And do you?"

"I barely know you," she scoffed. Then she wrinkled her nose. "What is that god awful stench?"

Yep, this woman was a true lesbian. It would be very difficult to manipulate her with the use of pheromones. "Sorry, I've been exercising a lot."

"Well, go take a bath, you wretched skunk," she said, waving a hand in front of her nose. She smiled once more, "And, take care of yourself, and of her?"

He saluted her, "I will. And, don't be a stranger?"

There was a pause. "I'll, consider it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> Akiko giggled as she read the signature in her new book.
> 
> "To my dear Akiko. I hope you find happiness wherever you are."


	6. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko and the next generation of X-Men discuss allergies during a sleepover.

"God, I hate pollen season," Quentin grumbled, bowing his nose.

Akiko wrinkled her own a little, but offered him a box of tissues while Broo brought their snotty friend a blanket. Genesis sat down next to Akiko, giving her a letter. "It's from Skaar. You thinking about visiting him soon?"

" _Maybe, if father doesn' t stab him,"_ Akiko signed.  _"Does father stab everyone?_ "

Everyone went quiet at first, unsure what to say until Kubark said, plainly, "Yes."

The youngest one there frowned, eyes drifting downward to her hand where underneath the surface, her claws lay.  _"My family makes a lot of people angry. I don't know why. They're nice."_

"Yeah, well," Quentin murmured, "I guess some people are...Allergic to nice?"

He got a lot of weird looks, but Akiko giggled. "Sure, like how my dad's allergic to shirts."

Their expressions made her laugh a little bit more, and the rest of the group joined in, all lightheartedly poking fun at themselves and some of the ones they knew.

"Wait, Akiko, let me tell you about the times Logan's been used as a fastball special. Okay, I know you've never been in a fight, but there's this thing where the strong people like Colossus pick up your grandpa like a baseball, and throw him at stuff and he screams like 'AAHHHHH!'," Quentin described, breaking into coughing fit after using a high pitch to make a screeching baboon noise.

"Yeah, and he usually waves his arms like this with this really weird look on his face like he's about to poop his pants," Odie demonstrated, dancing around a bit.

Broo chuckled, bouncing up and down. "I remember this one time She-Hulk did it and she said he had a 'firm lil' butt" and he blushed so hard that...Akiko, where are you looking?"

Akiko gave a pointed glance over all of their shoulders at Logan who was behind them, arms folded and red faced. Kubark swallowed, wheezing, "I'm allergic to death."

Logan was about to say something when Akiko threw a pillow in his face. A feather fell out and caused him to sneeze. Logan's fury dissipated as he sighed, and picked up said pillow, beginning a pillow fight with all of them. It wasn't long before other teachers tried to intervene, only finding themselves getting dragged into it as well.

It was a good night.


	7. The Panther and the Wolverine Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a concept I had and wondered about introducing, but ultimately decided not to since it hasn't yet been done in the current comics, and I hadn't even referenced it in the story.
> 
> Still, I think it would be something cute to do.

Akiko Laura Howlett wasn't normally a troublemaker. In fact, usually she was the most well behaved of any of the Xavier Institute's students. However, it was one day at the mansion that she noticed a section of the building was closed off and, well, her curiosity tended to get the better of her. There were groups of guards there. All of them were women, all of whom were very pretty. All of them had spears, and very pointy ones at that. Akiko wanted to get a better look at their weapons and jewelry.

One of the women saw the little girl timidly peeking around the corner, smiling before speaking to one of the other guards in Xhosa. Akiko's ears perked up. She knew that language. She'd heard Ororo speak it sometimes. Akiko put on her best face, taking a few steps out, and bowed, "Um, mnolweni?"

Her voice was broken and hoarse, so at first it sounded like she was saying "meow-ni." The guards blinked, and giggled as Akiko amended her words, her cheeks burning. Twiddling her thumbs, she struggled to speak the next words. "Don't worry, we speak English. My name is Okoye. What is your name, little one?"

"Akiko," the child murmured. "I'm sorry for being creepy. You're very pretty. I, I like your spears. They're really shiny."

Okoye grinned, holding it out. "Would you like to touch it?"

Her eyes lit up, "Can I?"

"As long as I'm still holding it, yes," the woman instructed.

Akiko giggled only touching it with one finger before quickly pulling back. "I, thank you."

"So, how do you know Xhosa?"

"Oh, auntie Ororo taught me some words," Akiko explained, her expression slowly turning sorrowful. "I'm still learning. I'm sorry I'm bad at it."

The guard held her chin thoughtfully. "Learning is never easy to do, but the right thing doesn't have to be easy. It is a good thing to learn new things. Tell you what, how about you teach me something?"

Akiko smiled, and showed Okoye the three most important signs there were: help, toilet, and hurt. That got some laughs, and made Akiko more relaxed. Ororo appeared not long after, greeting Akiko, and placing the kid on her hip.

"I see you're getting along with the dora milaje." At Akiko's blank look, Ororo chuckled. "Okoye and her guard. They protect the people of Wakanda, and their king, the Black Panther."

"...Their king is a big pussycat?" Akiko beamed. "Can I pet him?"

There were more than a few snorts at Akiko's excited exclamation. Ororo shook her head. "Oh, no. Akiko, the Black Panther is just the king who wears the symbol of Wakanda's people. He leads the people, and fights for them. The current one is T'Challa, my husband."

"You're a queen?"

"Yes, Akiko," Storm winked. "We, separated a few years ago, but we married once more about a year ago in secret. We're supposed to make an announcement soon about our reunion."

Akiko had the urge to sing "Let It Go" since Ororo could control weather and that included ice and snow, but decided against it.

"Would you like to meet someone very special to me?" Ororo asked.

She walked down the hallway, carrying Akiko. Inside one of the rooms was a small bed, a crib. Akiko's eyes widened as she was lowered down. Looking up at Ororo for permission, she slowly, tentatively approached the side when Ororo nodded. Careful not to wake the baby, Akiko gaped at the sight of someone so much smaller than her. She wondered if she was was ever this small.

The baby opened their eyes, squirming and letting out a noise. Akiko reacted automatically, thinking calming thoughts, sending him pheromones like the kind her father used to do when she was younger while she reached for his small hand with a single finger. It amazed her how such tiny digits could wrap around just one of hers. He gurgled, slowly opening his eyes, his eyes opening to look at her. She gasped, barely hearing Ororo as the queen said, "His name is Azari."

"...Hi Azari," Akiko said out loud, unsure where the strange flurry of emotions hitting her were coming from. A smile formed on her face as she gently squeezed his hand, and he made another noise. It almost sounded like a laugh. Could babies laugh? He squeezed back. Akiko doubted he could understand her, but it still felt nice knowing he was listening. A tear was flowing down her face. "I'm Akiko..."

So, this is what innocence was like.

 


	8. Ancestry and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akiko learns more about her ancestry, and addresses something that a lot of little kids worry about while they're growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults might quickly catch onto some of the more mature jokes in here.

"Akiko, it's not a good idea to use Ancestry.com, for any of us," Dr. McCoy tried to explain to the excited, newly turned four year old that had been watching the television.

The commercial that came on made the little tyke literally bounced and leap at the very idea of learning where her family came from. It didn't help that Kitty encouraged for the class to investigate their family roots. McCoy was considering to have the assignment completely removed from the curriculum due to complicated familial situations. For instance, Rogue and Quentin hadn't known they were adopted, and for other students they either didn't know their history, or didn't want to know for certain reasons that was their right to remain privy to. Besides, in a world where one's maternal last name could be a way to reactivate or regain control to an account with important information, it was also a valid security issue.

She pouted her mouth, signing, " _Why not?_ "

Oh boy. "We're  _mutants_ , Akiko. People may try to use our DNA against us. Years ago, and sometimes every once in a while, there are people that will try to use the DNA we have to make weapons to kill us."

The little girl stilled, and McCoy realized his mistake too late. "Akiko, I-"

"I understand," she murmured, not looking him in the eye, but at her hands instead. She was smiling sadly. "Um, have a nice day, professor."

McCoy reached out his hand, grimacing as he pulled back, watching her go. Broo frowned as he watched from another sofa, "There has to be a way for her to learn where her heritage comes from like they do, right?"

The doctor smirked, "We  _do_ have her gloves from when she first arrived. They were washed, but blood's not the easiest to clean out."

Broo nodded, wrinkling his nose. "I know. The scent's potent."

McCoy paused, "Wait, so what do you do when females-?"

Broo asked, rolling his eyes. "What do you take me for, a monster?"

There was a knock, and Idie blushed, "Um, Broo? Sorry to bother you again, but do you have-?"

He nodded, "Sure, same pocket."

"Thanks." She dashed over to his backpack and grabbed a purple wrapped square looking object. "Owe you one!"

Dr. McCoy glanced between the distance where Idie just left, and where Broo was nonchalantly sitting. Broo raised an eyebrow. "A little blood is no big deal. Just keep walking, big fella."

"...Okay then."

* * *

 

Akiko was sitting in Broo's room, glad he was helping her and Quentin with math again. Quentin frowned, "Hey, Akiko, out of curiosity, you ever get bothered that you're a girl, alone with two men in a room without supervision?"

She blinked, "You're a man?"

She almost laughed at how red his face got. It out-flushed his mohawk. A knock interrupted what was likely going to be a tirade of new words and phrases she would learn, much to Broo's mortification. Akiko got up and opened the door, smiling at the sight of Dr. McCoy. Greeting him, she tilted her head at the sight of him offering her an envelope. For some reason, Broo was beaming extra bright. He also gave one to Quentin.

"Akiko was wondering the other day what her genetic makeup was, and since we couldn't use Ancestry.com, I did some research myself with a blood sample of hers. I also did the same with yours Quentin, if you'd like it."

The teen narrowed his eyes, "Wait a second, shouldn't you have gotten my permission  _before_ getting into my DNA? Where'd you even get it anyways?"

McCoy made a face Akiko couldn't recognize and Broo coughed, "Stuff you left around on and/or as public property...?"

Quentin blushed even brighter than he did before, "Oh my God, did you get it from one of my socks?!"

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, we didn't, Quentin, and I didn't need to know that."

Akiko blinked again, "How would you get DNA from one of Quentin's socks?" Her eyes widened. "Oooh, Quentin, do you-?"

He moved to cover her mouth, "Don't you even dare!"

"Sweat a lot?"

All of the males there stilled, each making nervous gestures as Quentin was unable to meet her eyes. "Er, yeah, I do."

"Ew."

"Yeah, ew, so don't touch my socks. In fact, don't touch any guys' socks, okay?"

She nodded, brightening out of her confusion. "Can I open my letter?"

McCoy let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, please do. Quentin?"

He narrowed his eyes at Broo and McCoy, "I still wanna know how you guys got my DNA later..."

"From one of your drinking glasses, okay?" Broo groaned. "And some pieces of trash, like cops do on TV. Now, are you gonna read the letter or not?"

There was a pause, and Quentin hesitated. Akiko put her hand on his arm, and smiled up at him, holding up her letter as an offer. He smiled back, letter her take his wordlessly, and without telepathy. Sometimes, things didn't need words of any kind. They exchanged letters, and after nodding three times, they opened the papers at the same time. Akiko's smile grew, and Quentin made an inquisitive look.

"Akiko, you've got some African in you," he remarked. "Nigeria and Congo, see?"

She beamed, "You're part Jewish. And you've got some Sweden in you."

They leaned over, talking and chatting about the heritages they never knew as they pulled up a computer, laughing and teasing each other about their findings. Broo and McCoy watched, silently giving each other a high five as congratulations for making the two goofballs happier.

* * *

 

 

"So, I'm basically mostly European with a little bit of Russian, and some very, very distant Middle Eastern countries barely in there," he remarked as they were finishing, holding his chin in thought. He waved his hand. "I'm basically a white kid, and you're Afro-Asian?"

Akiko tilted her head, "Afro-Asian?"

"Well, yeah? I mean, according to this, you're a quarter Japanese, lots of French with some other European stuff tossed in probably 'cause of Logan since he''s Canadian, but there's nearly a quarter of pieces from Africa in you with an eighth belonging to countries in Southern America AKA 'Native American'," he said as he rolled his eyes. "So, maybe your mom is half black, part Hispanic or something like that? In any case, you're still probably Afro-Asian."

The child took another look at the text, her fingers running along the lettering as she absorbed the information. Then she realized something. "But, I'm not as pretty as Storm?"

She tried not to say the direct words, unsure how to say them.

Quentin snorted. "In case you hadn't noticed, Idie doesn't share her looks either, but that doesn't mean they both aren't beautiful. It just means they're different shades of beautiful."

"I have freckles."

"So?" he commented, shrugging. "Those can happen to anyone, no matter who they are or where they come from. That doesn't change a thing. Plus, they just make people look like they've got stars on them. They were born with stars, but those stars appear as they go out in the sun more and more, when they're free. The same goes for those who have clouds on their skin, or eyes with different colors that can shine like gems. Ever think of that?"

Akiko smiled shyly. "So, I'm pretty as Storm?"

"No," Quentin chuckled. "You're as pretty as you, and no one should compare to the other. You shine as who you are, little stars and all."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Representation matters.


	9. *What Akiko May Look Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw worth a crap, but I do know how to use http://www.morphthing.com, and get images from the internet. So, I combined a bunch of pictures of Daken from comics to make one Daken (yes this is different styles of Daken turning into a singular one), and four different ideas of what I think Akiko's genetic mother might look like.
> 
> I'm NOT showing what Akiko's mom looks like, because frankly she's really not supposed to have an identity or face attached (holy crap that sounds bad), as this is Daken's story, and really not hers.
> 
> Keep in mind that people can ignore this, hence the *, and you can imagine what Akiko looks like however you want. I just wanted to do this for fun.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                   

 

 

 

 

And finally, a few possibilities of what I concocted on MorphThing of what Akiko may look like in the distant future (or close enough):

 

            

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada?
> 
> I try to hint that Akiko's Blasian in the story, but not sure if I got that across.
> 
> PS I don't think MorphThing knows how to make children of mixed races very well.


	10. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a bunch of noobs decide to draw straws to make their characters?
> 
> Chaos, just utter chaos.

"Why are we doing this again?" Trevor asked, utterly confused with the board, dice, and papers in front of the teens...And one barely, recently turned elementary schooler.

The last of the group was humming merrily, playing with the dice, examining the details. Broo smiled, gently taking them from her. "I learned about this game and became fascinated. Somehow, we are able to create absolutely fantastic scenarios, pending the version we get and its limitations, and using a number of formulas and-"

"There's math in this game?" Quentin groaned.

Idie elbowed him, "There's math in every game genius. Ever play Monopoly? Candyland?"

"Thank you Idie," Broo nodded. "Now, I've asked for Professor McCoy to act as our Dungeon Master. That simply means that he's the narrator and the one who helps manage what we're able to do. Basically, he sets up a story for our characters, asks us what we want to do, we roll dice, and depending on what we roll, he tells us what happens to us as the consequence. Whether or not we're successful in our actions depends on the number rolled. There's more to it, but that's the simplest way I can explain it at this time."

"So, what's with the straws and the names on them?" Kubark uttered, leaning over to Akiko.

She shrugged, narrowing her eyes in curiosity. She signed, " _Is anyone else coming?_ "

"The others said they were busy," Broo sighed. "And here I was hoping at least Lin, Evan, or Bling would join in. Nature Girl would definitely enjoy this, especially a Druid role."

" _D-R-O-O-E-D?_ " Akiko asked.

"No," Broo laughed, signing best he could correctly with the number of fingers he had, also speaking out loud. " _D-R-U-I-D._ A druid is basically a priest or priestess of the forest, and in the game someone highly tuned to nature, and they can talk to animals."

Quentin coughed, "Forest hobo."

There was a knock at the door, and McCoy peeked in, "Everyone ready?"

Quentin groaned, "Still can't believe we're doing this."

McCoy snorted, "Trevor, I apologize for this, but because of your powers..."

"I'll go last because of the straw thing, I know," he sighed, rolling some of his eyes. "Tends to happen with the guy who can see literally everywhere, and everything no matter what he wants to see."

Akiko laid a hand on his, and he smiled back. One by one, without looking, the rest each picked a straw, with McCoy saying, "All right, first draw is for species, and next will be for roles. Read each of yours out loud."

Quentin raised an eyebrow, "I'm...An orc."

"Tiefling?" Idie murmured. "What the hell is a Tiefling?"

"A half demon," Broo explained, his eyes widening at his, "I'm a Dragonborn! Fus ro dah!"

Kubark scowled at his, "I'm, a human."

"Great, so Kubark, one of two mutant aliens, got the least useful species, aka human?" Quentin joked.

Broo hesitated, wincing, "Well...Yes?"

"Humans are useless?" Kubark asked.

"Both in and outside this game, bud," Trevor said, sympathetically.

"I'm a gnome," Akiko giggled. "Like grandpa."

McCoy began choking on his coffee fighting and failing at his attempts not to laugh. Idie pat his back. "There there. Hey, Trevor, what'd you get?"

"...I'm a dwarf."

The professor brought out the secondary straws, many more possibilities this time. This time, everyone snatched up a straw, with Trevor grabbing in, supposedly, blindly in a dash. This time, they went backwards.

Trevor cleared his throat, "Okay, so I'm, a Rogue Dwarf?"

Broo burst into laughter and McCoy was groaning.

"Wait, what's a Rogue, besides our teacher?"

"A thief, and supposedly a sneaky one, but dwarves are the second to last at being sneaky in the entire game," Broo wheezed. "Those are like having total opposites together."

"...Then how about I stomp all over their faces and make it look like someone else did it?" Trevor commented. "I can be charismatic, right? There are plenty of other ways I can be a thief, and it doesn't always require being physically stealthy."

Okay, this was a good start.

Akiko bounced, "I'm a Barbarian Gnome! I'm definitely like grandpa!"

The whole group was snicking or laughing at that point. Broo chuckled, "How are you even gonna lift your axe? The thing is going to be bigger than you?"

"'Cause I was raised by Wolverines who taught me to be badasses to the point where size doesn't matter!" she said brilliantly. "I can conquer and destroy anything with my tiny, mighty chaos! Like a piranha!"

It took a lot of effort not for the teens and adult to joke about what she just said.

Kubark was nervous, "I'm, a Human Mage?"

The others shrugged, "Not too bad. At least you're somewhat useful. Hey, you can throw potions and spells at people like the sadist you are.Think of the pain you can inflict, especially if you somehow learn to access dark magic."

He seemed to cheer up a little at that.

Broo checked his, eyes glimmering with utter joy. "Guys, I'm a Dragonborn Cleric!"

There was glaring, massive glaring. "So, what? You heal people by screaming 'Fus ro dah'?"

"Why not? It'll be epic!"

Next was Idie. She hesitated, "I'm, a Druid Tiefling. Wait, so I'm a half demon forest hobo?"

 "Wait, you're a vengeful half demon spirit thingy that wants to kill all humans because they cut up your forest and slaughtered your animals or something?" Quentin offered.

Broo shrugged, "We are supposed to create backstories for our characters. Whatever you make or pick is up to you, Idie."

She held her chin, "Cool. What about you, Quentin?"

A long, long pause passed. "I, I'm...I'm a Orc Bard."

Another silence occured. "You're a what?"

"I'm an orc, who's also a bard. Does that mean I go stomping around, singing?" Quentin asked, half crying, half groaning.

"And you ultimately try to seduce people, usually failing miserably," McCoy added.

"As per usual," Idie giggled. "Wait, sing our opponents to death, scare them away with your awful tones, and terrorize theAm with-"

Quentin whimpered, "I GET IT!"

"See, we can all make this work," Broo said proudly, puffing out his chest as he stood up. With a dramatic pose, dice in hand, he called out, "Let our journey begin!"

And so, began the trek of possibly one of the strangest and most entertaining groups in the Mutant Dungeons and Dragons Leagues the world had ever seen.


	11. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Akiko bond.

**James "Logan" Howlett was a lot of things, but the one thing he never quite knew how to be was a parent. He hadn't been there when Laura was made, or when Daken was born. He wasn't there for either or them, or really _any_  of his children when they needed him most, and for that guilt consumed him everyday. He never knew if there were more of them out there, and as awful as it sounded, he hoped there was no one waiting for him.**

**So, when he saw that little kid in the maze, he panicked because for the briefest of moments, he thought it was a ghost coming back to haunt him. He thought he'd lost his mind, truly. She looked so much like so many other faces he'd known, lives he'd lost, and she was the echo of things he could never forgive himself for. Hell, she had her father's, his son's, looks. Maybe, maybe that was also why it was hard not to care about her at first sight. She made him wonder about what could have been. She could never replace Daken, no one could, nor could she make up for anything he had done, but he hoped that if anyone out there was listening, that no one else close to Logan got hurt. He didn't want Laura or Gabby or Daken, or this little one to get hurt because of him.**

**He didn't know what he would do if that would happen.**

Logan glanced over at Akiko, watching as she turned yet another page in a biology book of all things, her eyes alight at the texts within. Broo moved next to her, talking about undersea life forms and using terms that Logan wasn't entirely able to follow along with. When Akiko also looked confused, Brook simplified the language, but while Akiko appeared more easily satisfied, Logan was still lost. Somehow, he was simultaneously filled with relief and dread about the speculation of how different they might be. He didn't want them to be alike, because he didn't want his children to have the problems he did, but at the same time, he also wanted to connect with her on some level.

She closed her book and after waving goodbye to Broo, toddled over to Logan without even looking at him. She barely even reached his waist, and he had to bend over as she tugged his hand forward, yanking him wordlessly outdoors. He yelped, bewildered as he followed her wordlessly. He had been doing his best to learn how to communicate with her, but sign language wasn't always an option. It looked like this was one of those times he needed to take a chance. Taking chances with anything always worried him, filled him with doubt, but...Oh god, please don't let this be a trap of some kind.

Akiko led him to small grassy patch near the makeshift baseball field where she made him and Daken play catch. Memories bittersweet filled his mind. He had lived at the school for decades, teaching so many children, and in all of the years he played there, he had never imagined he would be able to play a simple game of catch with a child of his own. Now? He tensed a little as his grandchild lopsidedly, awkwardly tossed him a baseball, a nervous smile on her face. He chuckled a little, his own anxiety washing away as he took in the sight of her missing tooth that was slowly filling back in, and that he wasn't the only one a little scared.

The badass wasn't ashamed to admit that he played possibly the most gentle game of catch in history when it came to playing with his grandkid, worried about hitting her in the nose...Again. He didn't mind the few times she missed, laughing as he pointed out how quickly he healed. She was still careful, and focused not to do it again. It made him proud to see the little kid so determined to do the right thing.

Still, even super-powered toddlers needed to sleep. He had heard she sounded like Pikachu (he'd seen parts of episodes of that rat while watching over little kids), but witnessing it as she yawned, was a whole 'nother experience altogether. It made him wonder what she'd sound like when she would get older. Carrying her inside, Logan rolled his eyes at the oohing, awing, and other similar remarks made by students and teachers. Akiko sleepily waved to some people, but was already starting to pass out of him.

"C'mon kid, you gotta wait for the bed, and you need to eat and clean and-"

Crap, she was already out. He shared a look with McCoy, who sighed, shrugging at Logan. Logan gave the other teacher a worried, pointed look, and McCoy snorted, laying a hand on the shoulder that Akiko wasn't snuggling on. "Not everyday has to follow an exact schedule, Logan. Just make sure that when she wakes up, that she gets the proper care she needs, okay? Get cleaned up, good meal...Basically what you know you  _should_  be doing for yourself."

"Don't make me stab you," Logan hissed under his breath, trying not to wake up his granddaughter.

Unfortunately, when he tried to tuck her in, he found out his grandkid had a strong grip, and he was wearing an outfit that he really, really didn't want to get rid of or risk getting "snikted". Grumbling under his breath, he lay down next to her, stiffening at first when she cuddled up to him, burrowing into his warmth. She made unintelligible mutterings, clinging tighter to him, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He pressed a button on his name tag twice, placing a finger over his mouth as Kurt and Kitty reluctantly entered the room. Kitty made a high pitched noise, bouncing on the heels of her feet, and Kurt...Kurt took a picture. Son of a bitch.

Logan glared, gesturing to the little fingers strangling his shirt and coat. Kitty snickered, "We'll let the Professor know, and Clarice and roost elsewhere, no worries."

Dammit, he felt like shit. He didn't mean to kick out Akiko's roommate. But, he felt a little bit better when Clarice appeared behind them, beaming at the sight, until she also took a picture. Logan managed to tactfully toss a pillow at them all, making them close the door.

Laying back down, he slowly relaxed, his eyes wandering over Akiko's features as she fell into deeper slumber, her fingers loosening. Gently, carefully, he placed two of his fingers into hers, and she gripped his hand instead. She was so small. Hesitant, he kissed the top of her head, and let himself fall asleep too.

It was the first night with dreams instead of darkness or nightmares that he could ever remember.

...

..

.

It was also from that moment on that Kurt called Akiko "bärchen" or "little bear", and when Kitty offered to get Akiko teddy bear pajamas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, when you're a parent and you're exhausted, and your little kid's exhausted too, they're like this giant heated water bottle or teddy bear that you can snuggle up to.
> 
> Unfortunately some also kick you in the middle of the night (like in the face) and/or during nap time. There's also a point where the kids need to grow up, but while they're young...They're teddy bears. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: As of 4/20/2019, adding some extra fluff/angst between major chapters that had previously been scrapped.


End file.
